Fairytale
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Y cuando miró que los cabellos rosas de Natsu se hundían en su escote, cuando estuvo a punto de reclamar, él se había enderezado para tomar su rostro con sus manos. [Fanfic basado en escenas de Disney. Nalu en el primer cap. :x]


**Nota de autor:** De hace tiempo a la fecha tengo el antojo de escribir sobre escenas de Disney, adaptándolas a mis barquitos bebés, en AU. XD Según serían drabbles pero el kokoro y word dicen que son más de 2K. Anunciaré que aquí solo habrá Nalu, Gruvia OTP, Gale, Elfever, Jerza. JOJO.  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima, yo solo soy una loca obsesionada con sus barquitos y Disney. _Jojo_

* * *

 **Fairytale  
Capítulo I: Two worlds**

 _―_ _Nalu―_

* * *

 _Put your faith in what you most believe in. Two worlds, one family… trust your heart, let fate decide to guide these lies we see_

* * *

Para Natsu era sospechoso no verla esa mañana… para él algo andaba mal. Y si algo le disgustaba era que alguien osara en cambiar lo que había en el gremio.

Así que se cruzó de brazos y evaluó todo a su alrededor, contenía el fuego en su garganta antes de estallar y su expresión no era nada grata, reflejaba el total desagrado que sentía.

Gruñó… Erza comía un pastel de fresa frente a la barra y Wendy y Charle le sonreían mientras que Elfman era regañado por Evergreen y sus hermanas, le dieron ganas de empezar una batalla pero se contuvo y siguió revisando. Al otro extremo estaba el maestro y Mest, como venía siendo de un tiempo a la fecha, estaba a su lado, Laxus escuchaba la propuesta de Freed sobre una misión y Bickslow solo afirmaba mientras su amigo hablaba con su líder. Cana bebía con Wakaba y Macao la regañaba por sus excesos… todos estaban en su mundo, bien los felicitaba pero le hacía falta esa chispa que detonaba el fuego.

Ladeó su cuello, ya le dolía por su rigidez, y sus ojos siguieron recorriendo el gremio. Pensó en incendiar la "tranquilidad" que inundaba todo, le resultaría tan fácil como encender un cerillo. Solo le bastaba con ir a molestar al hielitos e interrumpir su momento con Juvia, ella pretendía alimentarlo y el otro se rehusaba, como siempre. Luego podría involucrar a Elfman y a Gajeel, quien estaba escuchando a Levy leer, y _así_ todo estaría _casi_ como le gustaba porque había una ausencia que él notaba. Y debido a esa ausencia no tenía ánimo de quemarlos a todos.

Se sentía fastidiado solo porque ella no estaba. Las cosas no eran igual sin Lucy. Podría pelear, rostizar y destruir el gremio pero nada sería la misma si ella no estaba ahí.

Lucy no iría a una misión sin él, y si tuviera que hacer algo, él sería el primero en enterarse. También era extraño el hecho de no haberla encontrado esa mañana en su casa, él siempre iba por ella antes de ir al gremio… y ni al llegar a Fairy Tail, la había localizado.

 _¿Dónde estaba Lucy?_

Tomó una respiración profunda, pese a que aspirar su aroma no le decía nada porque el gremio _olía_ a Lucy y eso era obvio porque pasaban mucho tiempo ahí, era su única opción si quería encontrarla. Así que agudizó su sentido para comenzar a olfatear aquella _estela_ de luz, con un particular perfume, dejada en el aire. Esa era la pista para encontrarla.

Y siguió el brillo, el olor a flores del champú de Lucy para llegar a la biblioteca y verla ahí.

Natsu casi sonrió en cuanto la vio pero aún había algo que le molestaba.

 **~O~**

La rubia no se percató de la presencia de Natsu y siguió de espaldas a la puerta y por su pose, se adivinaba que estaba agachada leyendo un libro.

―¡Luce! ―gritó sin aguantarlo más. Era casi un reclamo, podía sentir que las llamas de su interior se encendían ante su molestia.

La rubia respingó ante el grito y chilló asustada por su repentina y sorpresiva aparición, el libro salió volando y ella se giró hacia Natsu, agitada por el susto mientras llevaba una mano hacia su pecho para serenar su corazón.

―¡Natsu! ―exclamó molesta ―¡Me asustaste! ―reclamó. No obtuvo respuesta alguna, Natsu solo frunció el entrecejo y se acercó a ella de forma silenciosa. Lucy tragó saliva―. ¿Natsu? ―preguntó extrañada.

Retrocedió conforme él se acercaba, su espada chocó contra unos estantes de la biblioteca.

―¿Qu-é ocurre Natsu? ―preguntó nerviosa. Su rostro comenzaba arder ante la cercanía de su rostro con el de Natsu y peor era que él no decía nada, solo se inclinaba más y más hacia ella.

Cuando su nariz rozó la suya, sintió que sus piernas se debilitaban. Temblaron como gelatina y se dejó caer al suelo. Aunque el golpe en su trasero dolió, agradeció estar salvada. Que si daba un paso hacia delante para poner distancia, basándose en su espacio personal y el nulo respeto de Natsu, era lo mejor… porque ella era débil. _Muy débil._

Pero no tuvo tiempo de agradecer su aparente salvación porque Natsu se agachó. Seguía viéndola de manera fea, como si estuviera molesto con ella, no le hablaba y ni le sonreía como siempre. Lucy sintió como su corazón latía fuerte, no estaba segura si era por la corta distancia entre ambos o porque tenía miedo de haber hecho algo que lo molestó.

―¿Na…

―Luce… ―dijo al fin.

Ella respiró pesado, sus mejillas estaban rojas y su mirada anclada a la de Natsu. ―¿Si? ―preguntó en un susurro.

―Tú me escondes algo… ―Lucy parpadeó y lo vio retroceder, solo un poco.

―¿Esconderte qué? ―preguntó con incredulidad. Luego se regañó por tonta, si él lo supiera, no habría nada oculto…

Para su fortuna Natsu era lento y no se burló de ella por estar husmeando en el libro que había tirado.

―¿Qué haces? ―se alarmó al verlo levantar el libro para hojearlo ―¡Deja eso! ―trató de arrebatárselo pero Natsu la esquivó, llevando el libro más atrás y lejos de su alcance.

No le gustaba que revisaran lo que leía, lo que escribía o que invadieran su privacidad, aunque con Natsu no existía ese concepto.

Él suspiró derrotado. Sacudió el libro para ver si salía una hoja suelta de él y al ver que no había nada, lo arrojó lejos.

―¡Oye! ―reclamó, iba a decir más pero se calló cuando Natsu volvió acercarse a ella para verla ―¡Na-Natsu! ―chilló pero nuevamente él la ignoró de nuevo y siguió buscando algo, eso lo dedujo porque sus ojos comenzaron a vagar de un lado a otro ―¿Qué se te perdió?

Sin responderle, alzó su pierna para revisar lo que había debajo de ella. Lucy cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de luchar para que no la moviera de su lugar. ―Suéltame ―pidió riéndose con nervios, tratando de apoyarse más en el suelo para que no pudiera alzarla ―¡Suéltame! ―exigió. Cuando sintió que la levantaba su tono de voz cambió por uno más severo y le aventó una patada para que la dejara, su rostro se puso totalmente rojo al sentir que su corta falda se alzaba y trató de cubrirse todo lo que pudo para que no viera nada.

Suspiró irritada e incómoda, tratando de rehuir de la mirada de Natsu. Lucy maldijo su débil golpe cuando él ni se inmutó, que aunque la soltó, no se alejó ni un centímetro de ella y muy al contrario de lo que quería, él acortó la distancia que los separaba.

Todo su cuerpo tembló y trató de hacerse hacia atrás, hundirse en el estante para que no la alcanzara pero no tenía ese súper poder. Cerró los ojos y ladeó su rostro, apretando los labios por si llegaba ahí. ¿Qué pretendía Natsu? ¿Qué bicho raro le había picado ese día?

De repente, sintió que algo _picaba_ en sus pechos y le hacía cosquillas. Lentamente abrió los ojos para ver, y al mismo tiempo, que algo se hundía entre su escote. Cuando pudo ver bien, notó que se trataba del pelo rosa de Natsu. Se puso totalmente roja y quiso empujarlo, mandarlo a volar hacia otra ciudad, pero cuando estuvo a punto de reclamar, él se había enderezado para tomar su rostro con sus manos.

Sentía su corazón latir locamente, su respiración se agitaba más y más a cada segundo mientras que Natsu estaba como si nada, como siempre, estaba acostumbrado a ser fuerte como el fuego que provocaba.

Lucy titubeó pero no hiló nada coherente al sentir que él dirigía su rostro hasta su pecho, en la misma pose que él, con la oreja pegada a su piel para escuchar el palpitar de su corazón, quiso felicitarlo con sarcasmo por su hermoso latir pero se cayó cuando escuchó que hablaba.

―¿Notas la diferencia, Luce?

Abrió los ojos. ―¿De qué?

―Tu corazón ―dijo, sin alejarla ―el tuyo late más rápido que el mío ―Lucy rodó los ojos, eso era obvio. Ella siempre se ponía nerviosa ante su falta de comprensión de sus acciones. Actuaba como un niño, podía parecer inocente pero siempre había un tinte _pícaro_ en lo que hacía. O ella era una malpensada, no era malintencionado pero con lo alborotada que se ponía su mente, ella suponía cosas… y se ponía nerviosa, claro que sí. Sentía, tenía nervios, era una chica y siempre que hablara de amor, de chicos que le gustaban, iba a comportar como la inexperta que era. No era fuerte y ni tenía nervios de acero.

Natsu quemaba como el fuego de sus _llamas_ y él ni se percataba de lo que provocaba.

 _Por eso_ su corazón se comportaba así, Natsu lo ignoraba y ella no esperaba que lo comprendiera, era mejor que no supiera nada. Se evitaba más bochornos. Aunque, le daba curiosidad pensar las razones por las cuales él creía que se ponía así.

Natsu la soltó y ella pudo erguirse para verlo a los ojos.

―Lucy… somos amigos, ¿no?

Aún con las mejillas sonrosadas, asintió. ―Sí.

―¿Y los amigos no se oculta cosas, verdad?

Ella le dio la razón, no comprendía bien a lo que dirigía.

―¿Entonces porque actúas así?

―¡Yo no estoy escondiendo nada! ―exclamó, Natsu no le creyó ―¿Por qué dices eso?

―Porque tu corazón late así de fuerte cuando estás ocultando _algo._ Te conozco Luce, los dragons Slayer tienen buen oído… Y actúas sospechosamente… primero sales temprano de tu casa, luego te escondes aquí.

Lucy negó, una tenue sonrisa adornaba sus labios. Se sentía más relajada y en un plano más cómodo. ―Natsu, cuando alguien va a una biblioteca lo hace para leer.

―Puedes leer en la sala del gremio como Levy.

―Sí pero aquí es más cómodo porque hay silencio... ―sonrió más cuando él comprendió lo que le decía.

―¿Y por qué saliste tan temprano de tu casa? ¡No estabas ahí cuando Happy y yo entramos!

―¡Te he dicho que no entres a mi casa cuando no estoy! ―reprochó aunque era inútil, eso jamás cambiaría ―solo me levanté más temprano y decidí aprovechar el tiempo.

Natsu achicó los ojos e hizo un puchero infantil. ―¿Segura que no ocultas nada?

―Segura ―alzó la mano para darle seguridad. Él sabía bien porque últimamente estaba más clavada a los libros, eso no era un secreto ―solo hay un nuevo libro, el que arrojaste por cierto ―reprochó sin poder evitarlo, Natsu se encogió de hombros ―que puede darm… ―se calló para negar y luego corrigió―: que puede darnos información ―porque él siempre estaría a su lado, estaba confirmado.

Luego de unos segundos en silencio, Natsu asintió y alzó su puño, satisfecho de que lo incluyeran en ese plan. Él quería estar con Lucy, protegerla y ayudarla en todo. ―Entonces cuando tengas algo _más,_ ¿me lo dirás? ―Lucy asintió, él pareció más animado por eso ―¡Bien! Juntos encontraremos la llave de _Aquarius_ ―por primera vez sonrió amplia y tan radiante como el sol, Lucy había extrañado su sonrisa.

Agradeció que le regalara una y sin duda, le correspondió a su gesto.

―¡Sí! ―ella sonrió ampliamente, contagiada por su ánimo, agradecida por tenerlo a su lado.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

Siempre quise que buscaran la llave de Aquarius así que esto es en memoria a mi headcanon, lo uní con la escena de Tarzán y no sé los resultados. Sentía que no tenía un objetivo, luego se me hizo kawawi y luego quise más. Así soy yo. :x

Además de que me encanta Natsu como niño pequeño y que de alguna forma contagie a Lucy con su ánimo, siempre es así. Es luz. La empuja a expresarse. Y aww, bebés _(LL)._

Y como hace rato quería escribir de las escenas de Disney, esta es una perfecta oportunidad. Para mí el Nalu es taaaan _Aladdin_ y algún día le haré el honor que se merece, no obstante este fic es para escenas y no para toda la película en sí. Suena desordenado pero en mi cabeza hay orden. Hay muchas películas, muchas escenas que familiarizo con mis barquitos y eso haré antes de adentrarme a algo más profundo que adaptar un cuento a mí maneraaa. xD

Para Saori porque es con la única que puedo hablar de Nalu. JEJE.

El siguiente será gruvia. xD

Review, crítica y sugerencia ¡Bienvenidos!


End file.
